


The Town of Smiles

by CultC0re



Category: Town of Smiles
Genre: Crime Fiction, Gen, Horror, depressed dectective, fictional cult, he's there for emotional support, theres a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultC0re/pseuds/CultC0re
Summary: Everybody knows about the infamous "Town of Smiles", the place where everyone is always happy, smiling, and overly friendly. Anybody who's went there has never returned but that won't stop Jones, a once praised detective who's fallen from glory, from uncovering the secret this happy town holds.
Kudos: 9





	The Town of Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> I've never wrote publicly so feedback is greatly appreciated, I'd love to improve!! These are my original characters and story, and you can find more content of them on Twitter @CultC0re or @TheTownOfSmiles

A single yellow taxi glides through the wet roads, the all-too-familiar sound of water moving and splashing in the way of tires pertrudes the air.

In the backseat, Randall Jones, peered out of the window. 'Grey weather,' he thinks, 'to match all these grey faces.'  
Most of Jones' days were like this, spending most of the day drinking, then taking a cab home to his apartment. And everyday, it looked the exact same; bleak, colorless, and depressing. He was almost convinced that the taxi car was probably the brightest thing in the city. "Here's your stop," the driver's voice was deep and raspy, as if he'd cough out something caught in his throat any minute. Though Jones rode with him often, the driver never made conversation, and only took him from Point A to Point B. "Thank you. Drive safely." Jones muttered as he stepped out from the car, frowning at the driver's simple grunt in reply before driving off.

He regretted not bringing an umbrella, as the cold merciless rain immediately started soaking him, despite his fruitless efforts to reaching the door untouched. Quickly jiggling his keys into the doorknob, of course not without cursing the entire time, he shuffled inside his apartment, closing the door behind him and letting out a exasperated sigh. "I hate the rain...."

It wasn't like inside was any better. The apartment had a bitter smell to it, and empty alcoholic bottles littered the floor. Papers and documents covered just about every available surface, and most of the furniture had rips and holes in it. Jones set his keys aside as he went to get a towel to dry off, pressing the voicemail button on his home phone, to listen to any messages as he changed.

"Randall, hey, it's Bennett, we've looked over your request and... well... we- we don't see any problem in letting you go there but... are you sure? That place is... right, okay, your request to investigate was approved but, the chief isn't happy. You better hope you get SOMETHING."

Jones' eyes narrowed at the reciever. Papers surrounded the surface around it, newspaper clippings, notes, etcetera, all focused on one thing. The Town of Smiles. Located a few miles out of the city, it started as a rumor, but once people started disappearing when going to check it out, Jones insisted on investigating, despite the chief of police's disagreements. 

Entering the bedroom, Jones tossed the towel on the floor before falling onto the bed, an exhausted groan escaping him. The bed itself wasn't much, and it had a horrible squeak everytime you moved on it, but at least it wasn't as hard as a rock.

He turned onto his side, looking at the papers on the dresser; bills past due and warnings from the landlord. His attention was diverted, hearing the door open, and for once today he finally smiled, "Hey, Buddy."

Buddy, Jones' black lab, jumped onto the bed beside him. Grey fur peeked on the dog's face, near the snout and below the eyes. His eyes were like brown marbles, and held a tired expression in them. Jones scratched behind his ear and the eyes closed as his tail wagged. "Big day, huh?"

Jones laid down once more, staring at the ceiling, looking at all the individual little holes and cracks, like counting sheep. "I've got an even bigger one tomorrow."


End file.
